


Mal au Coeur

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deathfic, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, One Shot, POV Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Loki est à Asgard quand il sentit sa bague chauffer désagréablement. Il arrive quelque chose à son amant. Il file donc sur Midgard pour lui venir en aide. Il arrive hélas beaucoup trop tard pour le sauver. Il va donc le venger.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mal au Coeur

Loki banquetait à Asgard comme toujours quand son frère revenait d’une bataille. Pour une fois, il n’avait pas été de la partie, étant partie batifoler avec son amant sur Midgard. De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme si des guerriers de la trempe de Thor, Sif et le Trio Palatin avaient besoin de l’assistance d’un personnage fourbe comme lui. C’était même tout le contraire. Ils préféraient de loin foncer tête baissée dans la bataille au mépris de leur vie tout simplement parce que ce serait un acte héroïque ou une mort glorieuse en fonction de leur victoire ou leur trépas. Et lui, Dieu des Tromperies, ne se battait pas pour la gloire ou pour paraître héroïque. Il se battait parce qu’il le devait mais aussi, une fois sur le champ de bataille, essentiellement pour survivre. La raison devenait dérisoire une fois là-bas.

Et ça, aucun Ase ne semblait le comprendre.

C’était ce qu’il l’énervait le plus haut point et qui l’éloignait de plus en plus de ses camarades et de sa famille. Personne ne le comprenait. Il avait étrangement trouvé quelqu’un qui le comprenait parmi les Mortels de Midgard lors d’un de ses voyages. Un homme aux apparences austères et à la personnalité a priori antipathique du nom de Severus Snape. Pourtant, il l’avait vite trouvé charmant quand il avait réussi à percer sa carapace. Et tomber amoureux n’avait pas été long non plus. A peine quelques mois à discuter avec lui. 

Ils étaient tous les deux des personnes incomprises par leur entourage, lui auprès des siens pour sa magie et Severus pour son apparence de glace dissimulant une douleur immense. Loki savait que son amant préférait inspirer la peur plutôt que de s’attacher de trop à quelqu’un et risquer de revivre un drame comme celui qui avait touché sa meilleure amie. Le Dieu était assez fier d’être la seule exception jusqu’à présent. Il pensait que c’était surtout parce qu’il était qui il était. Severus ne craignait pas de le perdre. Il était bien trop puissant pour souffrir à cause de ses problèmes.

Ces derniers temps, c’était même plutôt le contraire. Le Midgardien souffrait de plus en plus depuis le retour d’un homme, un fou furieux qu’il appelait Maître. Loki avait du soigner son amant plus d’une fois, le récupérant même parfois presque mort au point qu’il avait bien failli faire un carnage. Seul Severus avait réussi à l’arrêter de quelques mots sifflés dans la douleur. 

Son amant devait survivre et endurer tout cela le temps qu’un enfant grandisse et puisse accomplir une prophétie, cette dernière étant justement de tuer cet être ignoble qui torturait son précieux Maître en Potions. Le Dieu du Chaos connaissait le pouvoir dangereux des prophéties pour en avoir vu quelques-unes s’accomplirent. Il était dangereux de se battre contre le destin. Alors il laissait faire les choses, soignant simplement son amant et revenant à Asgard comme si de rien n’était.

Sauf qu’il allait de plus en plus mal, effrayé à la possibilité de vivre lui-même le drame de perdre un être, le premier, qui tenait réellement à lui qui ne soit pas sa mère. Il avait peur de perdre Severus et ne pouvait pas réellement faire quelque chose pour l’aider ou le protéger sans griller sa couverture au sein des Mangemorts.

Alors qu’il discutait avec sa mère, il sentit soudain sa bague chauffer désagréablement. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Severus était blessé et avait besoin de soin. Il s’excusa alors et prit congé pour se rendre rapidement sur Midgard.

Là, il partit immédiatement pour l’école de sorcellerie Poudlard où il savait qu’il travaillait. En arrivant, il remarqua les lieux qu’il connaissait être à la proie du chaos et des flammes. Une immense bataille entre le ‘bien’ et les Mangemorts avait éclaté. Ecoutant son cœur et sa magie, il se laissa guider jusqu’à l’endroit où il sentait encore son amant.

Il pénétra dans une maison délabrée et y trouva trois jeunes gens se tenant auprès de Severus. Ce dernier agonisait sur le sol, son corps baignant dans son propre sang. Loki s’agenouilla immédiatement auprès de lui, une main entourée d’un halo vert passant au-dessus de son corps blessé pour repérer les dégâts. 

La main de Severus saisit la sienne, bien qu’avec faiblesse, et les yeux verts croisèrent les yeux onyx. Il y avait de la peine et des excuses dans ce regard sombre. Un sourire douloureux s’étendait sur le visage du Midgardien. Ce fut son dernier car il mourut dans les bras du Dieu du Chaos.

Loki versa quelques larmes alors qu’il donnait un baiser d’adieu à son amant déjà parti. Il avait succombé à ce qui lui semblait être une dizaine de morsures de serpent. Et à bien y réfléchir, il savait précisément lequel sans avoir à demander quoi que ce soit. 

Quand il entendit les trois jeunes gens s’éloigner, il leva le regard et reconnut le jeune Harry Potter que son amant avait toujours protégé. L’enfant de la prophétie… Severus était mort pour lui. Il prit alors la décision d’influer lui-même dans cette prophétie qui était ambiguë. 

Entre ce jeune homme et le mage noir, aucun des deux ne pouvaient vivre tant que l’autre survivaient. Et l’un ne pouvait mourir que de la main de l’autre. Loki allait alors s’assurer que celui qui avait fait souffrir son amant durant les derniers mois allait payer chèrement. Il allait protéger Harry Potter.

Il le suivit donc en silence, refoulant son chagrin derrière sa colère et son désir de vengeance. Il foula les terres de Poudlard, protégeant ce jeune homme et ses deux amis du danger, faisant écran avec sa propre magie et parfois de son cœur, tuant ses attaquants avec force et rapidité qui n’avaient d’égal que sa rage et sa peine.

Même quand les trois jeunes se séparèrent, il continua à suivre Harry Potter en silence. Ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre mais n’osa pas demander pour autant. Sans doute que son accoutrement étrange et sa façon de se battre et de le protéger l’en empêchait…

Ou alors peut-être qu’il avait demandé, ou même les autres et que Loki ne les avait tout simplement pas entendus. Tout était possible et à vrai dire, il s’en fichait. Il voulait juste que tout cela, tout ce merdier, cesse. Il voulait que cet horrible mage noir qui s’était baptisé Lord Voldemort et auto-proclamé le sorcier le plus puissant meurt pour toutes les souffrances qu’il avait causées.

Il suivit le jeune homme dans un bureau de Poudlard, puis dans l’immense forêt qui bordait l’école. Il tua encore quelques ennemis en chemin mais n’y fit pas plus attention. Ensemble, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où de nombreux Mangemorts se tenaient. Loki crut même en reconnaître un qu’il savait être un ami de Severus. Et celui-là semblait d’ailleurs le connaître au moins de réputation car il avait pali drastiquement quand le mage noir s’était adressé – assez irrespectueusement – à lui.

Mais le Dieu du Chaos n’avait pas répondu. Il n’avait en réalité que tourner le regard vers le protégé de son amant et hocher la tête. Harry Potter sembla le comprendre car il sortit sa baguette pour engager le combat. Le peu qu’il avait pu voir du pouvoir du Dieu et ce qu’il avait déjà fait lui donnait confiance. 

Loki apposa un bouclier corporel sur le jeune homme avant de s’occuper de chacun des Mangemorts les uns après les autres. Il détruisit également le serpent qui avait tué son amant avant de se tenir devant la dernière bataille que Severus ne pourrait malheureusement jamais voir. Il observa l’ignoble sorcier qui avait soumis son amant mourir de la main du Midgardien.

Il vit toutefois quelque chose d’étonnant. A l’instant même où le sortilège frappa la poitrine du mage noir, Harry Potter tomba à terre également. Loki s’approcha alors de lui pour s’assurer qu’il était encore en vie. Il sentit alors la magie noire dans son corps et son esprit, la magie de ce monstre et meurtrier, son essence vitale…

Il pinça les lèvres, comprenant les implications ainsi que le chagrin de son amant quelques semaines plus tôt, chagrin que Severus n’avait pas expliqué naturellement. Il n’avait jamais vraiment expliqué certaines choses. Mais maintenant, en sentant cette énergie malsaine survivre dans le corps du jeune homme alors que son être d’origine venait de périr sous ses yeux, il comprenait enfin. Harry Potter devait mourir pour empêcher à ce monstre de survivre d’une quelconque manière. 

Loki tendit alors une main et la posa sur le torse du jeune homme. Il libéra son énergie écrasante et le tua sur le coup d’une simple impulsion. Une mort sans aucune douleur ni souffrance. Du moins pas pour lui.

Pour le Dieu du Chaos, c’était hélas une autre histoire… 

Après avoir assisté aux obsèques tant de Severus que du jeune Harry Potter, il repartit pour Asgard le cœur gros. Il avait mal au cœur au point qu’il avait l’impression qu’on le lui arrachait de sa poitrine. En effet, en une seule soirée, il avait perdu son amour et il avait tué un jeune homme innocent au cœur vaillant.

Cela le marqua profondément et il ne resterait plus jamais le même…

**Author's Note:**

> Défi galactiques  
> Combinaison 2 - Toujours plus de mots (peur / glace / écran / magie / Vert / drame / Dieu / Fourbe)  
> Ecrire un Loki/Severus - Couples Imposés  
> écrire sur un perso dont son prénom commence par L - Qui est-ce  
> écrire un OS de plus de 1200 Mots sans dialogue - Cap ou pas cap


End file.
